Meant To Be
by RadicalGal
Summary: Sango is a beautiful godess who's in love with a human named Miroku. Sango had broken the heaven's law and was exiled to a planet. In order to redeem her freedom and be with her love one again, she has to make a single flower bloom.Mir X San all the way!
1. Flashback

**Attention Please:**

Hey. Well here's my first time ever written story. I hope that it's nice to read. Please do give me comments so that I can improve on my writing skills. Really appreciate that. Thanks. This story would be just probably ONE SHOT. I'm not so sure yet. Anyway, Please R&R. Thanks.

**1.Flashback**

"Sango, you have violated the law of heavens and you shall be exiled to a planet. The only way you can redeem your freedom is by making one flower bloom on the planet," said the King of Gods heatedly." If don't succeed you shall stay there for the eternity. I must warn you. This planet is a known planet for its dryness. Are you ready for this sentence?"

"Yes, I am" said Sango desolately.

"Sango, I hereby you guilty and you shall be exiled to the planet, Trikerto."

Sango appeared there. The King of Gods was right, the planet was really dry that you can't even see a single plant there, it was like a dessert. Sango knew exactly how this happened. She remembered it all too well.

**(Flashback I)**

"Sango, don't tell me you are trying to sneak down to the earth to see that human guy again, are you?" asked Kurumi.

Sango turns back, "Yes and his name is Miroku. Don't just call him that human guy, he's something special."

Kurumi just ignored her, "Sango, I can't back up for you any longer. You know really well that we aren't allowed to talk to humans moreover see them."

"I know, but it's hard for me. So please sister Kurumi please I beg you, cover up for me. I'll be back as soon as I can." Sango pouted.

Kurumi couldn't resist Sango's pout. Whenever she would do the pout, Kurumi just don't have the heart to see her heartbroken. "Okay, okay fine. Please be back as soon as you can."

Sango went to her and hugged her, "Oh thank you sister Kurumi! Thank you so much!" Sango let goes of her and gave her a big smile. "Well see you." Poof, Sango disappears.

---------

"Ah, Sango! Hey!" Miroku ran to her contentedly.

Sango turns back and smiled, "Hi! Miroku, How are you?"

"I'm pretty good myself, you?" asked Miroku.

Sango laughed, "Glad to hear that. I'm fine."

"Erm… Sango I was kind of wondering, if you would like to go out with me." Miroku's cheeks flushed, "I wanted to ask you that question but I didn't have the chance, you said you had to leave urgently."

Sango was about to open her mouth but was stopped when Miroku continued, "Well if you don't want to go out with me, then its fine. Don't take it the wrong way. It's not like it's a date or anything, so you don't have to worry.

"I…." but was once again interrupted by Miroku, "I mean like you wouldn't want to go out with me. You're just so…" Miroku was interrupted when Sango hugged him.

"I'd love to go out with you." Sango looks up and smiled at him.

Miroku cheeks grew really red and started laughing, "That's great!" Miroku asked, "Do you want to go to the amusement park?"

"Sure, anything would be just fine."

They went to the amusement park and had real fun. The last thing they did was sitting on the Ferris wheel. The Ferris wheel stopped, Miroku and Sango was high up top. Sango was looking outside of the Ferris wheel and was amazed by the view. The view from up there was simply brilliant, breathtaking. Miroku sat next to her. "Erm, Sango."

Sango turned and the next thing she knew it, their lips met for the first time. Sango and Miroku cheeks blushed. Sango turns in front, "Sorry… about…." She was interrupted when Miroku hold her by the chin and gently turn her face to him, it was then she knew their lips met again.

---------------------

"I thought you said you'll be back early?" asked Kurumi firmly.

Sango didn't even listen to a word she said. She was too in love to listen. She went to her sister and got hold of her sister's hand, "Oh, Sister Kurumi, I had the most wonderful day of my life. It's a dream come true." She let goes of her sister hand and started humming.

Kurumi shook her head and smiled. _I'm glad that you are happy._

_-----------------------------_

Sango and Miroku met up for a lot of times, and each time they went out together, they were such perfect couples. All this time Miroku never knew that Sango was in fact a goddess. It wasn't till one day; he found out that she was.

Sango and Miroku were having a great time at the beach. It was at the evening. At the beach there was no on else but them. Miroku was chasing Sango, "Get me if you can." Sango faced back whiled running and teased Miroku.

Sango stopped. Miroku went up to her and saw her face was as pale as sheets. Her looking direction was at the palm trees. Miroku was worried, "Sango are you alright?"

Sango didn't answer.

Sango saw one of the guards from heaven walking past the palm trees. _Why would he be guarding here? _She was too into her thoughts that she didn't even see Miroku's lips were on hers.

She brought her attention back to him. Miroku lips parted from hers, "Are you alright Sango?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded, "Yes I just saw something that's all."

Miroku was confused, "What did you see?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, let's just go somewhere else quick." She pulled his arm and made their way towards the street shops.

"Where are you going to go?" asked Miroku.

"Somewhere else. Just not near the beach." Replied Sango.

They reach the street shops and started walking along the streets. Sango sighed in relief, "That was too close."

Miroku looked at her, "Sorry what?"

Sango turned to him, "Nothing." She turns back in front and unfortunately she was spotted by the guard, "Halt!" the guard ordered Sango.

Sango grabbed Miroku's hand and pulled him away from the guard. The guard chased after her, "I say halt, Sango!" his tone getting angrier.

Sango turned and led them into the alley, Miroku was too confused to know what was she doing, "Sango why was them man asking you to halt?"

Sango just said in an anxious tone, "I'll tell you later."

She brought them deeper into the alley but soon found out that they were at dead end. There was no way out. She knew she was in serious trouble. But there was nothing she could do. She turned back when she heard the guard laughed, "You can't use your powers here, can you?"

Miroku looked at Sango puzzled, "What did he mean by powers Sango?"

The guard turn to Miroku's direction, "Who's this suppose to be, Sango?" he raised an eyebrow.

Miroku didn't like his behaviour towards Sango. Miroku went in front of Sango and snapped at him, "Why are you asking? It's not like it's your business anyway."

The guard was mad at Miroku, "Shut up foolish human!" He shot a blast at Miroku, "Stay out of this!" Miroku flew back in hit a stack of boxes.

"Miroku! NO!" shouted Sango. Sango knelt down beside Miroku. She looks up and glared at the guard, "Why are you doing this Kuromyo?"

He laughed wickedly, "The answer is kind of obvious isn't it? I never liked you at the first place, not even from the start."

Sango stood up, "You leave me with no choice." She said in an angry tone.

Kuromyo laughed again, "Don't tell me you are going to use your powers on me, are you." He grins, "You know exactly well if you use it on me you would be heavily punished and you will never see your love one again."

Sango turns down to see Miroku.

"So Sango, what would it be?" he laughed wickedly again.

-----------------------

Well, folks what ya think? This is my first story ever made. So I hope I can make better ones. Stay tune for the second chapter.


	2. Sistership

**Attention Please:**

First off I would like to thank my reviewers for reviewing. Second, this second chapter is as a gift for my reviewer whose birthday is coming up in a few days. So here it is the second chapter! Hope you'll enjoy it!

**Previous Chapter:**

_Kuromyo laughed again, "Don't tell me you are going to use your powers on me, are you." He grins, "You know exactly well if you use it on me you would be heavily punished and you will never see your love one again."_

_Sango turns down to see Miroku. _

"_So Sango, what would it be?" he laughed wickedly again._

**2. "Sistership"**

Sango turns to him, glaring at him with heated eyes, "You do not deserve to live!" She took a strand of her hair, she blew the strand of hair and it became a really long whip. She swung the whip at Kuromyo, each time she swung it he keeps dodging.

Sango stopped, panting.

"Is that all you got Sango?" he smirked at her, "Now it's my turn." He jumped up high and landed straight next to Miroku. He got a hard grip on Miroku's neck, "Humans are just so delicate, aren't they?"

Miroku tried to fight him but Kuromyo got a really tight grip on his neck. He was losing it, he knew it but he tried.

"Let him go! Kuromyo." Sango ordered furiously.

"You know Sango, how I hated you for rejecting me in the first place. Not only did you rejected me but humiliated me too. You just had to go on ruining my plan don't you?" his grip getting tighter. Sango could see that Miroku was struggling for air.

"Just let him go already, Kuromyo. He has nothing to do with this." Sango pleaded.

"Oh really, tell me now Sango." Miroku was already unconscious from Kuromyo's grip, "What is so special of a human like him to you anyway?"

"EVERYTHING!" she cried out. Sango was really mad at him, she swung her whip again, he jumped up high each time she swung it. He was still holding on to Miroku's neck. She tried her best again and she succeeded. She swung the whip at Kuromyo who was still high up above her, it slice through his hand that was holding on to Miroku.

Kuromyo didn't scream or cried in pain, he didn't even feel pain. He just simply looks at his hand and turned back to Sango, sounding sarcastic, "Ouch, Sango you know that really hurts a lot." Suddenly his hand flew closer to him, and joined back with his arm.

Kuromyo laughed maliciously, "But still, have you forgotten? I can't die! I'm one of the guards of heaven."

Sango glared at him despicably, "Let him go!"

Kuromyo looks at Miroku, "Oh right, him." Kuromyo let goes of Miroku. "Here."

Sango quickly got a strand from her hair and she blew it. It became a net and it caught Miroku. She got Miroku by the arm and poof they disappear into thin air.

"You won't be going anywhere far, Sango." He laughed wickedly and poof he disappeared.

-----------------------------------

"Miroku, miroku." Sango was jolting Miroku who was laid down on the grassy beds.

Miroku opens his eyes, his vision was still kind of blurry but he could see Sango with a worried expression. He answered hazily, "Yes?" he pushed himself up. He found himself sitting on grassy beds, he looks around and he knew that they were at a park.

"What happened?" he asked confusedly, "I remembered the last thing I saw was the guy grabbing onto my neck, and you… you had power." He came to a realization that she was more than just a human. He didn't even know what she was. He got up quickly and ran from her.

Sango knew somehow this would happen. She teleported herself right in front of him, "Miroku please listen to me." She pleaded him.

He shooked his head, "I don't know how to anymore." He turns back and tried to run the other way but he couldn't, his legs were like rooted to the ground. He tried again but failed.

Sango felt really bad for frightening him, she went in front of him, "I'll tell you everything if you would just listen."

Miroku gives up, "Fine. I'll listen." Even though he knew that she wasn't something he was suppose to go after but he still had feelings for her. He just couldn't bear to see her being hurt. Sango releases him from the spell.

"Come, we'll sit on the branches on the tree and we'll talk there." Sango suggested.

Miroku nodded his head, "Alright."

Sango got his arm and they both flew to one of the trees and sat on the branches. "Okay here goes. I'm in fact one of the goddesses of heavens. I'm not just any ordinary goddess but a princess of goddesses, my father is the king of gods and he's very strict on laws."

She sighed but went on, "I have broken the laws of heaven many times."

Miroku looks at her puzzled, "What law?"

Sango turns to him, "The law clearly states that we gods and goddesses aren't allowed to come down to earth. It is strictly prohibited that we can't speak to humans moreover," she blushed when she came to a pause, "to fall in love with them."

"So… that guard was here to bring you back up there?" Miroku pointed up to the sky.

Sango nodded, "In a way yes but I think there's more to it. He's devious little mind has a plan in it."

"Sango, I am curious though about what the guy said," asked Miroku.

Sango looked at him confused, "About?"

"He said something about you rejected him or somehow dishonored him or something," Miroku brought his hand around his neck, "I wasn't so sure, I was kind of struggling for air that time."

"Oh, that. Well it was long time ago. When I mean long time, I really meant long time. But I didn't know that till now he would still have a grudge against me." She turns her head up to the sky, "It all started when he was…." Sango was interrupted when her Kurumi suddenly appeared in front of her.

Miroku was too surprised that he fall back and fell to the ground, "Ouch!"

Sango looks back and jumped down, landing next to him. She knelt down, "Are you alright?"

Kurumi landed in front of them both, "Sorry about that."

Miroku got up, placing his palm on his back, "It's alright." Miroku looks at Kurumi. _Are all the goddesses that beautiful? _He thought to himself.

"What's wrong sister?" Sango asks her.

"We have to get back now!" Kurumi got hold of Sango arms.

Sango turns to Miroku, "I'm sorry, I'll explain next time."

Miroku nodded, "Alright."

Kurumi and Sango vanished into thin air.

--------------------------------

"Hurry up and change. Get off those "human clothing". Hurry!" Kurumi said anxiously.

Sango nodded and spins herself around, she changes into her goddess outfit. Her outfit was a long white kimono, the top of her Kimono was more like a tube except with long sleeves that showed off her shoulders. The kimono had white Sakura petals printed on it and it was trimmed golden. Her hair was tied in a random bun.

"Sango!" shouted her dad, appearing in front of Kurumi and Sango and walking towards them.

Sango and Kurumi put their left hand between their chest and their right hand out and they bent their knees and stand back straight. It was their way of showing respect to King.

The King of Gods went in front of Sango in a displeased tone, "Sango I've heard quite a number of rumors about you going down to earth. Please don't tell me that you had."

Sango knew if she told the truth she would be in serious trouble, not only she would be in trouble but her sister Kurumi too. Sango doesn't want her sister to be in trouble all because of her, "Where ever did you hear this kind of rumors from father. I would never go against the rules." Sango said it determinedly.

"Alright, I'll trust you," he place a kiss on her forehead, "I love you both more than anything in this world." He walks away and disappears.

Sango sighed in relief and she turns to Kurumi, "Thanks a lot." She smiled sweetly at her and went to hug her.

Kurumi hugs her back, "You are my sister Sango, and I'll always be there for you when you need me."

--------------------------------------------

Well here's the second chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes, I kinda hurried in writing this because my exam is kind of coming up in just two days time. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to come up with much better story lines in the third chapter. So stay tune for the third one.


	3. Letter

**Attention Please:**

Previously in chapter 1 is actually a flashback and it's not the end of it yet. The flashback of this chapter is a "sub-flashback of the main flashback". Pease don't be confused. Basically this whole story is a flashback of how Sango ended up on the planet as a punishment.

**3. Letter**

Kurumi let goes of Sango, "So that was the human…" she was interrupted by Sango,

"Miroku."

Kurumi nodded, "Right… Miroku. That was him?"

Sango nodded.

Kurumi teased her, "Not a bad taste you got there Sango."

"Sister," she said in a playful tone and blushed.

Kurumi laughed when she saw Sango's cheeks flushed. "Did anything happen down there?"

"Just as usual but I came across Kuromyo."

"What!" Kurumi exclaimed, "He saw you down there…" she pointed her finger down, "with that Miroku together?"

Sango nodded with a serious expression.

"He is going to get in you in serious trouble Sango," Kurumi placed both her hands on each side of Sango's arm, "Father is going to find out about it and you would be heavily punished."

Sango shook her head, "I don't think he's going to tell father straight away, I'm sure he's planning on something."

Kurumi took her right hand off Sango shoulders and brought her hand to a white forsythia flower at the side of her hair and plucked out a petal.

She passes it to Sango, "Sango, if anything goes wrong remember to blow the petal, and a whistle would be heard made from you. The special thing is that only the person who blows it and the person who owns it are able to hear it."

Sango nodded, "Thank you sister Kurumi." Sango took the petal from her sister.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you're saying that he's your cousin and he was supposed to be your fiancé?" asked Miroku. They were all alone down at the beachside, it was almost late night.

Sango nodded, "Yes. It all started like this."

**(Flashback I (a))**

"You are to inform the King I'll be away to earth for something important." Kuromyo ordered the guards of heaven firmly.

Sango stood behind a pillar, hiding from Kuromyo noticing her and saw Kuromyo acting suspicious. _What is he up to? _

The guards nodded and bowed, "Yes, sire."

Kuromyo spun himself around and disappeared. _I'd better follow him._ Sango vanished into thin air and went down to the earth. Sango was dressed in a Kimono while Kuromyo was dressed in a simple Haori. She followed Kuromyo every footsteps.

Kuromyo looks back whenever he felt like someone was following him, but Sango always succeeded hiding herself from letting him notice. He stopped at a Ryokan, a traditional Japanese hotel. He entered the Ryokan.

He made his way towards the reception desk. Sango hid behind one of the decoration plants and spied on him. She saw the receptionist giving him a letter and a key to his room. _A letter? _Sango thought to herself.

Sango followed Kuromyo down the wooden-flooring corridor. She hid at the corner. She waited for a while, she saw him coming out of his room sliding his shouji shut and locked it, wearing on a yukata heading towards the hot springs. She quickly ran in front of his room door as soon as he's not seen.

She pointed her finger towards the door knob and cast a spell on it. It unlocked and she entered the room, sliding the shouji shut behind her, locking it. _Where can that letter be? It has to be in here._

She quickly searches the room, but of course she searches it warily. She didn't want Kuromyo suspecting someone came to his room making a mess out of it trying to look for something.

She searched high and low but she can't seem to find it. She went to the last spot that she had not been through. She went towards the futon to see his Haori laid on the futon. She searched through his Haori but found nothing. She went to the left side of the futon and lifted up the pillow, nothing.

She went to the right side and lifted up the pillow. She found it. When she was about to pick up the letter, she heard the sound of the lock unlocking. _No! He's back. _She quickly grabs the letter and slides it into her Kimono sleeves. She quickly turns herself around and vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sister Kurumi!"

Kurumi ran towards Sango with a worried look, "Sango! Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

Sango ignored her, "Sister Kurumi, Kuromyo had been acting suspicious lately, so I had been on to him. I followed him down to earth…"

Kurumi interrupted her, "Sango, slow down! I can't get a word you're saying."

Sango took out the letter from her sleeves, "Here. I got this when he was down at the earth."

"What? Sango you followed him down to earth!" Kurumi asks Sango firmly, "Did any guards know about you going down there?"

Sango shook her head, "No."

Kurumi folded her arms, "Sango how many times had I told you? We are strictly prohibited to go down there, well unless you report to one of the guards but still you are a princess! You must be in safety position."

Sango pouted, "But sister this is something important. I only went down because of the way Kuromyo acted. I was curious."

"Alright. Alright. Where's the letter?"

Sango handed her the letter. Kurumi opens the letter and both of them read the content of it:

**黒みょーさん ****(Kuromyo-san)**

**I'm hoping to know the result as soon as possible. In this whole wide world you are the only one thing I'm close to. I'm very happy and excited that you will soon ask for my hand in marriage. I'm looking forward in the future to be the one who would always be there for you.**

**　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 弓子（****Yumiko****）**

Sango and Kurumi turns to each other, both puzzled, "Yumiko?"

Sango was in fact stunned with the letter, "Hand in marriage? What was that suppose to mean? I thought he and I were supposed to be engaged?"

Kurumi was thinking hard. She didn't really focus on what Sango had said. Sango noticed that but she didn't mind at all. A smirk came to her face, she mumbled to herself, "If he loves someone else…." She jumped with joy and gave a hug to her sister, "Sister Kurumi that means I don't have to…"

Kurumi interrupted, "Don't be to sure about that," Sango lets her sister go, "Sango, you got this letter from down at earth right?"

Sango nodded, "Why did you ask Sister Kurumi?"

"He's love for her is a forbidden love."

Sango looks at Kurumi puzzled, "What?"

"The forbidden love is the love that no goddesses or gods could ever achieve." Kurumi face looking serious, "Falling in love with a human is just something that we can never do."

"I will just show this to father. He will understand and he will let them be together. Then I won't have to be married to him." Sango smiled to herself.

Kurumi shook her head, "Sango don't you get it? He will be heavily punished you know. He's against the law."

"No…But I will talk to father. He will somehow understand."

Kurumi sighed, "Sango this is the law we are talking about. You know very well that our law is very strict."

Sango nodded in disappointment, "Yes… Sister Kurumi." She looks up to her sister with a cheerless look, "What should I do?"

"Well for start you should talk to that human girl, Yumiko. Ask her about Kuromyo, try to get more information as possible."

Sango nodded and walks away but was halted when her sister got hold on her arm. "Please be careful Sango." Kurumi giving a concerned look and let goes of her arm.

Sango smiled back, "I will Sister Kurumi." She then vanished into thin air. _I think I should check up on him more. But I just have to be more cautious. _Sango thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Princess Sango." Kuromyo smiled at her as he makes his way towards her.

Sango was seated on a beautiful marble stool, sipping her tea. There was a fine marble table where the teapot and cups laid, and also two more marble stools. She was at those types of Japanese garden designs with Sakura trees all around her, all kinds of shrubs and flowers were planted magnificently. She brought her attention to Kuromyo.

Sango smiled at him, "What brings you here?"

Kuromyo replied, "Well. Nothing just want to see how are you doing. That's all."

"Here take a seat." Sango suggested.

Kuromyo nodded and sat next to her. She poured a tea for him, "You seem to be really busy lately." She places the teapot back to its original place and sat down.

"Yes, indeed I have. It's just that down at the human world, it's so much to take care of. Sango I have been missing you lately. Whenever I'm busy or having troubles you will always come to my mind." He brought his hand and places it over Sango's hand.

Sango gave him a fake smile and took her hand away. _Liar…_ "Oh I'm flattered." Sango replied not in a sarcastic way but a way to sound pleased with his fake lines.

"Oh no… I forgot I have something really important coming up in a few moments." Kuromyo stands up, getting ready to leave.

"You came all the way here to tell me that and now you're leaving?" asked Sango curiously.

Kuromyo gave a fake laugh, "Of course not. But I really have to go now. I'll see you soon alright?"

Sango nodded, "Sure."

Kuromyo walks away, vanishing himself.

Sango thought to herself._ That's definitely something to do with that human girl and I'm going to find out who she is. _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well there you have it, the third chapter. I'm not sure if it's satisfying or not. So I don't expect any good reviews. Anyways, I hope I can write much better on the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Yumiko

**Note:**

I tried my best to update ASAP. I'll go through the whole checking process again. But at the meantime hope you'll enjoy it.

**Previous chapter:**

Kuromyo walks away, vanishing himself.

Sango thought to herself._ That's definitely something to do with that human girl and I'm going to find out who she is. _

**4. Yumiko**

Sango was hiding behind a big tall tree, tall enough to hide herself from being noticed by Kuromyo. She saw him standing at the side of the bridge, placing both arms on the handle of the bridge while looking down at the river flow. He turns to his left side as soon as he heard a sweet voice calling for him.

"Kuromyo." Yumiko smiles as she walks gracefully towards him. Sango could see that Yumiko is a charming girl of the age of about 16. She has pretty petite body, dark hazel eyes, with long golden-brown hair tied up into two pigtails that lay dangling on each side of her shoulders. She was dressed in a simple pink kimono with prints of bright red cherries.

He brisk walked towards her and threw his arms around her. Yumiko's cheeks grew blazing red. Yumiko said nothing but a smile came to her face and she just hugged him back. He brought his face about a few centimeters away from Yumiko's face, which was pretty close up from Yumiko's. Kuromyo said in a soft low tone but Sango could read his lips clearly, "I have missed you so much."

Sango turned away, leaning her back on the tree and mumbled softly in disgust, "And just now he was saying he missed me so much." Sango shook her head and went back onto their conversation. She knew it was quite rude of her to spy on them but she had to find out what was he up to.

Sango saw Yumiko cheeks grew even redder. Yumiko pushed him away gently and turns her body facing the river and she faces down to the river. Kuromyo let out a smirk and went next to Yumiko, "Are you nervous for the wedding? It is just around the corner."

Yumiko shakes her head and gives a sweet smile. She turned her face to him and answered, "Not at all. I'm always ready for you." She quickly faces up trying to hide her blush from Kuromyo, looking at the beautiful blue sky, "Is that all you want to ask me considering you said it was pretty important."

Kuromyo chuckles, "Alright, You got me on that. I don't know how to begin but…"_ Should I just tell her?_

Yumiko turns to face him, "But?"

Kuromyo sighs, "I'm sorry that I have kept this secret which I'm about to tell you now…" he was interrupted when Yumiko's finger was on his lips. Yumiko's face showed a worried and cheerless expression.

She bit her lip, "Is this good or a bad one?"

Kuromyo chuckles and cupping her hands and gently bringing it away, "You get worried too much, sometimes"

"Well of course I do get worried. I don't even know what you are going to tell me."

Kuromyo gives a small smile and shakes his head, "You will be really surprised to hear this, and it has nothing to make you worry about." Yumiko nodded with a tint of worried expression. "Yumiko, all this time I've never told you this is…." He paused for a while thinking of how to put in words. "Is because I wanted someone who I could really trust and someone who loves me for who I am."

Yumiko gave a perplexed look. Kuromyo brought his another hand to hers and brought both of their right and left hands close together just a few inch from their chests. Kuromyo sighs, "I won't beat around the bush anymore, and I just want to tell you that I am in fact a prince from a far land and I want you to be my queen."

Both Sango and Yumiko were stunned. It was like an electric wave had shocked right through them. "Queen?" Sango cried out unintentionally. Kuromyo and Yumiko turn to a tree where the voice came from, "Stand behind me." Kuromyo walks closer towards the tree. "Who is there?" he asked firmly.

**(End Flashback I (a)) **

"What did you do?" asked Miroku curiously.

"I vanished of course. I didn't want him to know it's me." Replied Sango.

Miroku let out a yawn. Sango giggled, "It's just so amazing that you humans get so sleepy easily." Miroku looks at Sango, "Don't you to feel the same?"

Sango shook her head, "Nope. We can stay up all day long without feeling a little worn-out."

Miroku stretches his body, letting out another yawn, "Lucky you. Is it alright if I get back to my place?"

Sango nodded and gave a sweet smile, "Of course. Well I have to get back too. Don't want to get in trouble." She placed a soft peck on his cheek. Miroku brought a hand to his cheeks and smile came to his face as Sango slowly fades away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sango set foot on the clouds, she quickly turns into her usual outfit. She was sneaking her way towards her bedroom. She froze as she heard a voice that was awfully familiar, worst of the tone used wasn't pleasant at all.

"Sango." _Oh no. Father! What If he found out? _Sango closed her eyes, biting her lower lip, she sighs. She turns back to see her sister, Kurumi standing in front of her, giving her the cheesiest smile ever.

Kurumi chuckled, "Got you."

Sango puts her hand on her chest, letting out a sigh of relief, "Sister Kurumi, please don't ever do it again. You almost gave me heart attack."

Kurumi let out a laugh, "Sango I don't you will get frighten so easily, you are by far the most bold and daring woman I've ever met. Well unlike the other goddesses, all they can think of is acting like those in fairytales humans think of, dancing around with their graceful moves and combing their wavy hairs, fluttering their eyes with their long, thick eyelashes…" Kurumi was interrupted when Sango spoke up.

Sango knew that Kurumi never really liked the other goddesses, she chuckled, "Okay, I think I got the hint, sister Kurumi." A smile came to Sango's face.

"Well Sango we better get into our rooms first if we don't want to get in trouble." Sango nodded, "Couldn't agree more." Both of them snapped their fingers and teleported into their rooms.

Sango made her way towards the dressing table. Her dressing table was made up of a faint bluish-pink color cloud and she had a dressing stool going along with the dressing table. She sat on the dressing stool and brought her hand to a comb, a comb that she cherishes so much. It was carved from the fine wood of the teak at the very corner of the comb was decorated with small beautiful sea ornaments.

Sango was about to comb her hair until her sister's hand was on her hand that was holding the comb, "Here. Let me do it." Sango saw a bright smile from the reflection of her sister. Sango nodded and passes the comb to her sister. Sango just sat still as her sister helped her to comb her hair.

"You know Sango, I just simply love your hair. It's so black, shiny, and silky." Sango let out a smile. Kurumi went on, "You're hair color is just like the humans down there…"

Sango went into thoughts. _Just like humans…_ The sentence played all over again in her mind. _It is weird though. My hair color is nothing like the other goddesses, not even my…_

Her thoughts broke off when Kurumi placed both her hands on Sango shoulders and brought her face beside Sango's right cheek, a smile came to Kurumi's face as she looked at both of their reflection right in front of them, "You know Sango. You are very special in every way."

Sango brought her right hand onto her sister's right hand. Sango let out a sweet smile, "Thanks sister Kurumi."

Kurumi brought her face from Sango, stood straight once more and started combing Sango's hair again, "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Well I told him about Kuromyo being my ex-fiancé. You know what Sister Kurumi, he is a pretty good listener." Sango's cheek flushed.

Kurumi giggled and teased Sango, "I don't see why not, considering you have a nice voice."

"Sister Kurumi!" exclaimed Sango lightheartedly.

Kurumi let out a laugh, "Did you tell him about that human girl, Yumiko?"

Sango nodded, "Yes I did but I stopped at the part where I almost got in trouble." Said Sango as she sees her sister placing the comb gently back to where it was, "Why not we sit on our beds and talk about the past?" suggested Kurumi.

"Alright."

Sango stood up from her dressing stool and followed her sister from behind to their beds. Sango's bed was like a water bed, decorated with beautiful sea ornaments, by looking through her bed there was sea corals positioned nicely in her bed.

While for her sister bed was a bed of stunning flowers, a dark big willow was beside the bed of her sister's. The willow leaves were dangling above Kurumi's bed. The willow wasn't just any ordinary plain willow. It had mystical stars flowing down each willow leaves dangling starting from the very top of the willow tree, the mystical stars vanish as the reach the very tip end of each willow leaves.

"Shall we chat on my bed?" asked Kurumi as she turns back to face her Sango. Sango nodded. Kurumi laid sideway on her bed, her elbow on the surface of the flowery bed as her hand supported her cheek. Kurumi faced down, looking at the flowers on her bed, she plucked out a bright yellow flower and brought it close to her nose to take in the sweet smell of the flower, a smile came to her face.

Sango sat on her bed just next to Kurumi. Sango loved her sister's bed. It seems that no matter how many times you pluck a flower out of the bed, in an instant a new flower will bloom. Kurumi pushes herself up, placing herself in the sited pose, "Let's continue shall we?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you like to drop a comment, do help yourself out. Thanks for reading :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Attention please!**

Hey guys... I'm really sorry for late updates. I'm going through my story once more and I'm trying to correct my mistakes. New chaps will b updated soon. Thanks :)


End file.
